


A Confession to Break Love

by mirumosgoldenvape



Series: Tsukikane Week 2015 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Break Up, Confessions, M/M, Vaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirumosgoldenvape/pseuds/mirumosgoldenvape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki decided it was time to confess something to Tsukiyama that would make or break their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession to Break Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for consensual tsukikane week day 1; confessions.

Kaneki woke that morning in a cold sweat. He slowly rose from his bed and let he weight of his decision come crashing down on him. Today was the day he would confess. This would he a hard thing to do, as what he had to bear was something quite horrible indeed.His boyfriend, Tsukiyama, was a kind, gentle person, but even he might not accept him for what he had to say. Kaneki sat there on the edge of his bed, thinking. 

The more minutes passed, the more he wanted to back out, but he knew he had to do it. Hands trembling, Kaneki took a deep breath and got out of bed to take a cold shower. Cold water splashed across his body as he stood underneath the spray. After what felt like hours, Kaneki finally found the will to move and wash his body off, attempting to get the previous day’s sins off of his body. As he scrubbed his hair, he heard his phone start blasting Nicki Minaj, and immediately knew it was Tsukiyama texting him. He immediately got out of the shower to check his phone.

_ Tsukiyama Shuu ;): Good morning Mon Ami! Is your day going well? <3 _

Kaneki sighed, he was not having a good day.

_ Kaneki: it’s been ok. can’t wait to see u tho!! _

_ Tsukiyama Shuu ;): Can’t wait to see you either ;) _

Another sigh fell past his lips, Tsukiyama would most likely have his entire day ruined by the news he was about to bring to him. He had to desperately resist the urge to cry, knowing that it was either make it or break it at this point. Kaneki slowly got dressed, trying to look better than usual for his bookstore date. With a last sigh, he grabbed his house keys and left, anxious for the upcoming events. The walk to the bookstore was quick, and too quick for his liking. The scent of new books was always calming to him, but this time it didn’t ease his anxiety. Almost as soon as he walked in, he heard his phone start playing Nicki Minaj again.

_ Tsukiyama Shuu ;): Are you here yet? I’m waiting in the garden outside ;) _

Kaneki was too nervous to answer back. He gathered his thoughts and decided to just bite the bullet. The sweet smell of roses in the garden reminded him of Shuu, his gracefulness, the way he would speak in butchered french and italian, his awful fashion, and Kaneki was reminded of how much he didn’t want to lose Shuu; but… he needed to do this. He couldn’t go on in this relationship without sharing this dark, dark secret.

ifukc em in the ass  cause ik l love jesusu the good olord wood wanti t that waaaayyyyyyy give me that seweet sensation of ann irational rationsalizztoipn its just betwein you and meeeeed cause every one know s i t s the sxe that god cante seee e e e ee  e e  e e e e e e e e e e 

SO TAKE OUT YOU R COCK A D SHOVE IT IN MYH ASS FUCK E MI=UNTIL YOU COMD oops! imean lets joing= pour souls and unite our bodue s and f ly with the wings of goooooddddd

 

[uh,,, anyways] 

 

He rounded the corner of the trimmed hedges and spotted Shuu sitting on a bench beneath a large willow tree, his blue hair blowing softly in the gentle breeze. The park itself was beautiful, gorgeous trees and flowers surrounding the area, a lovely river flowing by the bench. Shuu made the scene even more beautiful, and it nearly broke Kaneki’s heart. Kaneki didn’t want to lose Shuu, he loved him too much, but with what he was about to tell him, it was inevitable. 

When Shuu saw him standing there, a dozen or so feet away, he perked up. “Kaneki-kun! I’m so glad you’re here.” Kaneki smiled at him, shakily. This would be the last time Shuu would greet him so lonely.

Shuu reached to pull Kaneki into a gentle welcome kiss, but Kaneki quickly took control and turned it into a passionate, loving one. He pulled Shuu close to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their lips together with even more force. Shuu sighed into the kiss. “What was that for?”

Kaneki smiled sadly, “I just love being with you.” He wanted to scream.

Shuu gave him an odd look, he reached forward and began to tenderly stroke Kaneki’s cheek. “Kaneki-kun, what’s wrong?” His voice took on a worried tone. Kaneki sighed.

“Shuu… There-there’s something I need to tell you.” Shuu’s face fell.

“Kaneki-kun, you know I love you, whatever this is… I’m sure it will be fine.”

No, it wouldn’t  be fine. Shuu wouldn’t love Kaneki after the news was out. He just wouldn’t. Kaneki could feel his own heart shattering.

“No Shuu…. it’s not fine.” He took a deep breath, and felt tears threatening to spill down his face.

“Kaneki…”

“Shuu I-” Kaneki choked up, unable to finish the sentence, tears were now falling from his eyes. Kaneki didn’t know if he could do this. Shuu was petrified, what could Kaneki possible have to say that would make him so afraid?

“Shuu I… I vape.”

It was as if time had stopped.

Kaneki stood and watched Shuu’s face morph into numerous expressions; confusion, sadness, guilt, and lastly, perhaps what was hardest for Kaneki, anger. Never before had Shuu been more angry with Kaneki.

“You  _ what _ ?”  His voice was hushed yet menacing all the same. 

“I  _ vape _ Shuu! I vape!” It was like he had slapped Shuu right across the face. Shuu instantly let go of Kaneki. 

“No… No…. This is just some sick joke Kaneki, you wouldn’t…” Kaneki had never felt so hurt.   
“I do though, I vape Shuu! I’m sorry… But it’s who I am, you can’t change that!” There were tears falling down both his and Shuu’s faces now.

“You promised… You promised me Kaneki! You said you wouldn’t be like  _ him _ . I thought I could trust you!” Kaneki knew it was over when he saw Tsukiyama shake his head.

“Kaneki… I just… I can’t. I can’t do this anymore.” Kaneki gasped for breath.

“Wha-what… Shuu, no please. I can’t live without you.” Kaneki knew this would be the outcome, but no amount of preparation could prepare him for this. He ran forward, and grabbed Shuu’s arm in an attempt to stop him.

“I love you Shuu! Please, don’t leave me.” Shuu stopped and stared at him, he looked as lost as Kaneki felt. Shuu shook his head and turned his back. 

“Goodbye, Kaneki-kun.”

Kaneki fell to his knees in a broken sob.

\---

Tsukiyama fell onto his bed with a shaky sigh, he had run out of tears long ago. He couldn’t believe it… All this time, Kaneki had been going behind his back and- and  _ vaping _ . His body contorted into yet another dry sob.

Shuu’s earliest memory was of his father vaping. The vanilla scent wafting into his senses, his younger self not knowing what it was, It had continued on like that for years. His entire family, Mirumo, Matsumae, all of the servants, had vaped. They constantly held expensive, customizable vape pens to their lips. And now… and now Kaneki had committed to this evil, evil ritual. Tsukiyama let the tears fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
